plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements (PvZ)
The player can earn Achievements if the player purchased Plants vs. Zombies through Steam, has an updated copy of the version purchased through Big Fish Games, has the iPod Touch/iPhone version, has the iPad version, has the Xbox Live Arcade version, or the Nintendo DS version (the original PC version and the online version do not have any achievements). In the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad versions of Plants vs. Zombies, Zombie China is found at the bottom of the achievements page, although there are slight variations between the versions. this is not on computer. Steam Achievements On May 8th, 2009, the version of Plants vs. Zombies on Steam was given twelve Steam Achievements. On August 8th, 2010, with the Game of the Year version's release, the Steam version was given an update, including an extra nine achievements, boosting the total on Steam to twenty one. (The non-Steam Game of the Year version has twenty of these Achievements, but with a few small changes.) *Ask Me About Mustache Mode - Enable Mustache Mode (the non-Steam GOTY version calls this Mustache Mode). *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless *Cryptozombologist - Discover the top secret zombie'' '(the non-Steam GOTY version calls this Zombologist) *Disco Is Undead (previously Walk This Way) - Hypnotize the lead dancer zombie (not in the non-Steam GOTY version). *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb *Home Lawn Security - Complete adventure mode *Immortal - Survive 20 waves of pure zombie ferocity *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants *Nobel Peas Prize - Get the golden sunflower trophy *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a potato mine *Towering Wisdom - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 feet Added in the Game of the Year edition *Beyond the Grave - Beat all 20 mini games *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using peashooters of any kind *Good Morning - Complete a daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans *Grounded - Defeat a normal roof level without using any catapult plants *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a nighttime level without planting any Mushrooms *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins in a row on a single level without letting any disappear *Popcorn Party - Defeat 2 Gargantuars with Corn Cob missiles in a single level *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut *Sunny Days - Get 8000 sun during a single level iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad Achievements There are a total of 25 achievements for the iPhone and iPod Touch. The iPad has an extra 4 achievements, boosting the total to 29, Although the iPad version lost some of it's achievements when some users downloaded it. *Home Lawn Security - Complete adventure mode. *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a potato mine. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single cherry bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants. *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 Zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Zombie Yeti. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8,000 sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a lawn mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only explosive plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single lawn mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. *Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon on every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. iPad-exclusive Achievements *Beyond the Grave - Beat all 18 Mini-games *Down the Hole! - Dig your way to see the Chinese Zombies *Disco Is Undead - Hypnotize the lead Dancer Zombie *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure Zombie ferocity Xbox Live Arcade Achievements There are a total of 12 achievements on the Xbox Live Arcade version. *Home Lawn Security - Complete adventure mode *Master of Morticulture - Collect all 49 plants in the game *Smarty Branches - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to at least 100 feet *Crash of the Titan - Defeat your first Gargantuar *ZFF's 4 Evr - Bowl a winner with a friend in Co-Op Wall-Nut Bowling *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure zombie ferocity *Soil Your Plants - Plant your first 10 peashooters *Versus vs Versus - Go on a 5 game winning streak in VS. mode *Explodonator - Blast 10 zombies at once with a Cherry Bomb! *Close Shave - Win any level after all 5 lawnmowers have been used *Shopaholic - Go trunk diving and spend at least $25,000 on Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Nom Nom Nom - Stop the horde using only the Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Chomper on any level Nintendo DS Achievements *Photosensitive - Complete a nighttime level without picking up any sun *Resolute Homeowner - Complete adventure mode *Attention Deficit - Earn a trophy in each minigame *Think Hard - Earn a trophy in each puzzle mode *Tough Beans - Get a trophy in each survival mode *Shopping Spree - Spend $25,000 in Crazy Dave's store *Book Learner - Fill out the almanac *Greenhouser - Raise 10 plants to full growth in the Zen Garden *Cerebral Canopy - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 feet *Demolitioneer - Blow up 10 zombies at once with a single Cherry Bomb *Don't Drink the Water - Beat a pool level without using any aquatic plants *Nebulaphile - Beat an extremely foggy level without disturbing any fog *Unsiege Mentality - Complete a Roof level without using any catapult plants *Street Team - Play Download-play Multiplayer at least once *'' All Plant Seed Packets.png Blover2.png Cabbage-pult2.png Cactus2.png Cattail2.png Cherry Bomb2.png Chomper2.png Cob Cannon2.png Coffee Bean2.png Doom-shroom2.png Flower Pot2.png Fume-shroom2.png Garlic2.png Gatling Pea2.png Gloom-shroom2.png Gold Magnet2.png Grave Buster2.png Hypno-shroom2.png Ice-shroom2.png Imitater2.png Jalapeno2.png Kernel-pult2.png Lily Pad2.png Magnet-shroom2.png Marigold2.png Melon-pult2.png Peashooter2.png Plantern2.png Plants Wallpaper.png Potato Mine2.png Puff-shroom2.png Pumpkin2.png Real plants (pvz).PNG Repeater2.png Scaredy-shroom2.png Sea-shroom2.png Snow Pea2.png Spikerock2.png Spikeweed2.png Split Pea2.png Squash2.png Starfruit2.png Sun-shroom2.png Sunflower2.png Tall-nut2.png Tangle Kelp2.png Threepeater2.png Torchwood2.png Twin Sunflower2.png Umbrella Leaf2.png Threepeater2.png Squash2.png Key.jpg 1280307405.jpg 1280307395.jpg Gold Pea.png Football Plant.png Golden Pea.png Spike Pea.PNG Pea Bomb.PNG Football Plant.PNG The Bride of Zombiestein.jpg Zombatar.jpg Spongebob vs Zomboss.png Zombie Mercy.png Made-up Plants 2.png Widownist.png Zeezeeze.png Victorus.png Zonnet.png Lobstar.png Peashooter.PNG Grantiz.png Yurm.png Angore.png Super-Action Squash.jpg Pee.png Super-Action Hypno-Shroom!!!.jpg Mortarplant.png Snow Pea.png Solarflower.png Ringshooter.png Maggot.png Coffee Bean.png Peashooter.png Sunflower.png Pepper-pult.png Almanac Zombies Page.jpg Almanac Plants Page.jpg Almanac Index Page.jpg Dancing Zombie time.png Zombatar (3).jpg Zombatar (2).jpg Zombatar (1).jpg Tribal.jpg Insane Zombatar.jpg Indian Zombatar.jpg Zyxtery.jpg Almanac Zombies Page.jpg Flag Zombie2.png Real zombies (pvz).png Zombie.gif A Group of Regular Zombies eating a Pumpkin.JPG Zombie2.png Zombioes.jpg 006.GIF Backup-dancer2.png Balloon-zombie2.png Buckethead Zombie2.png Bungee-zombie2.png Catapult-zombie2.png Conehead Zombie2.png Dancing Zombie2.png Digger-zombie2.png Dolphin Rider Zombie2.png Dr-zomboss2.png Ducky-tube-zombie2.png Football Zombie2.png Gargantuar2.png Imp2.png Jackinthebox-zombie2.png Ladder-zombie2.png Newspaper-zombie2.png Pogo Zombie2.png Pole Vaulting Zombie2.png Screen-door-zombie2.png Snorkel-zombie2.png Zombie-bobsled-team2.png Zomboni2.png Almanac Card Zombie Yeti.png C3ea7b7fb27f07da6dc2889be459691bb387e229.jpg Yeti Zombie.JPG Zombie Yeti.gif Zombie Yeti2.png Dancing-Zombie.gif Dancing.png Dancing Zombie time.png Fume-Shrooms, Magnets and Puffshrooms.jpg New-Dancing-Zombie.jpg New-Dancing-zombie2.png Zombie pvz ize.jpg IMG 0230.jpg Zombiechinaipad.png Catapult Zombie2.png Almanac Card Bungee Zombie.png Bungee Zombie2.png FOOTBALL.jpg Football Plant.png '' Category:Achievements Category:IPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch Achievements Category:Xbox Live Arcade Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:Nintendo DS Achievements